


9x12 Coda

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x12, M/M, so sick of all the fighting BOYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9x12 coda because the boys need to stop fighting (and lying).</p>
            </blockquote>





	9x12 Coda

**Author's Note:**

> I _just_ found this... I'd completely forgotten about writing it, but better late than never, right?  
>  I'm just so sick of Sam and Dean fighting and I want them to be besties like they were befoooore!   
> Is that too much to ask?

They didn't speak again the entire way back. 

As soon as the car was stopped both men were out; Sam disappeared from the garage immediately, but Dean hung back. Leaning back against the Impala, he shook his head, closing his eyes to the whirlwind of emotion that he couldn't push back. He had fucked things up before, but Sam had always come back. Until now. This time he wasn't sure he could fix things. He shoved himself up, punching the wall as he passed through the door. 

"Cas?" he mumbled, "Cas, you around?"

A flutter of wings told him that yes, Cas was there. Dean didn't even see him before his arms were around the angel's neck, his hands tightening around the rough fabric of Cas' jacket. 

"Oh, God. I missed you."

Cas pulled back, a look of surprised concern muddling his features.

"Dean, you're crying..."

"I'm fine, Cas."

"You're not-" Cas' hand came up to his cheek, his thumb brushing away the stray tears that rolled down his cheek. "Dean, what's wrong?"

Dean opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. Cas pulled him in again, slipping his arms around Dean's back. 

"He's all I have, Cas, and I-" he choked back a sob, burying his face into Cas' neck. 

"What happened?"

"No. I don't wanna talk about it." Cas fell silent again and Dean closed his eyes, focusing on the beat of Cas' heart against his cheek. For this one moment, he wasn't alone and he didn't want to risk moving and having Cas leave. 

"You have me," the rough voice caught him off guard and he nearly pulled away, jerking his chin back before resettling against Cas' shoulder. 

"I know." He didn't know what else to say, they were still standing in the hall outside the garage and Cas was just staying with him, holding him as though he might break if the angel were to let him go.


End file.
